


The One Where Lena Knows

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lena is petty, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Lena knows. And she's making sure to let Kara know that she knows in the most passive aggressive way she knows how.





	The One Where Lena Knows

Kara knows something’s up the moment she lands on Lena’s balcony. For one thing, the sliding door that was always open was apparently now closed. Not only closed, but locked. From the inside.

Surely Lena just forgot. That’s exactly what she thinks until she sees Lena standing right in front of her, a tight lipped smile on her features. A wry smile she had only seen the other woman give to the likes of Morgan Edge.

Kara’s eyebrows crease, and her mouth open and closes like a fish as Lena continues to stand there, glaring at her with her arms crossed. 

“Ms. Luthor,” she tries, putting her hands on her hips. “The uh, the balcony door appears to be closed,”

“It appears so,” Lena agrees, her expression unchanging.

“Are you going to let me in?” Kara asks, gesturing to the pane of glass between them.

“I have a lot of work I need to accomplish, Supergirl. I don’t have time to talk.” Lena responds flatly, before turning away from the sliding door.

“Hey!” Kara shouts, tapping on the glass. “Ms. Luthor!” It’s clear that she’s being ignored at this point. “I just want to talk!”

Lena, now sitting in her big black chair, barely turns around. “Go away, Supergirl!” she yells, shooing her with her hand.

Appalled, offended, and stupefied, Kara shakes her head and flies off. 

Her second attempt fairs no better.

She comes again as Supergirl, this time she catches Lena at her favorite coffee cart. Her presence isn’t acknowledged in the slightest, and a ball of irritation starts to coil in her stomach. “Ms. Luthor,” she presses, her fingernails digging into her own sides to stop herself from lashing out. “I don’t know what I did wrong to upset you. I actually thought that we were on...better terms after our last argument.”

When Lena doesn’t respond, she continues, “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Lena turns to face her for the first time, her answer is short, clipped, and maddening. “Are you?”

Kara blinks. “Am I what?”

“Sorry,” Lena reminds her. “Do you even know what you did?”

“No!” the blonde shouts, waving her arms. “First you locked me out of your balcony, and now you’re talking to me like I’m an intern or something! What did I do?!”

Lena nods, sipping at her coffee. “Figure it out,” she mutters, stilettos echoing as she walks into the L-Corp lobby.

Kara almost chucked a bus at that woman that day.

Third time’s the charm, or at least, that’s what Kara thinks when she walks into Lena’s office with a bag full of Big Belly Burger. 

Every time Kara has tried to call her best friend, it’s gone straight to voicemail. And super hearing or not, she was pretty sure the CEO didn’t listen to any of her messages.

This whole thing was maddening. It was distracting her from her work at the DEO and it showed. Alex had to pull her aside twice in the past three days to make sure she was okay.

“Distractions are lethal,” Colonel Hayley tells her as she walks past a face planted Kara who, in her stupor, had missed a crucial kick Alex had sent her way while sparring.

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Kara had responded through grit teeth.

Fine, if Lena wasn’t going to tell Supergirl what was wrong, surely she’d tell her best friend Kara Danvers?

Kara soon realizes that once again, she is very very wrong. “Lena!” she greets warmly, awkwardly, like she’s a underpaid retail employee trying to uphold a friendly demeanour towards an irate customer. “I remembered that it was your lunch break so I brought—”

“Not hungry,” Lena answers her dismissively, not even looking up from the reams of paperwork scattered all over her desk.

The bag crumples in Kara’s hand. “Are you sure? Because—”

“Yes,” Lena curtly cuts her off again, still not bothering to look up at her. “I had a big breakfast.”

Kara knows that’s bullshit because she can hear Lena’s stomach growling from where she stands. “D-Did Supergirl do something to upset you?”

“Did she?” Lena asks back, looking her square in the eye.

Kara’s eyebrows furrow. “Did I?”

Lena raises an eyebrow in return. “Did you?”

“Lena!” Kara snaps, whether it was reflexively or not, it was loud, impatient, and aggressive. She clears her throat in an attempt to lower her volume. “We haven’t spoken since game night. Everything seemed fine then. Are you okay?”

Lena opens her mouth but Kara holds up a finger. “And if you say ‘Am I?’ I swear to the gods above I will level this building.”

The CEO sighs and stands up, walking over to the front of her desk. She fold her arms, and stares at Kara expectantly. “Well?”

Kara blinks. “Well what?’

“What is it that you want to talk about, Ms. Danvers?” 

Ms. Danvers? Where the hell did that come from? “Lena, I’m serious. What the hell is going on with you? I’ve called you several times over the past week, texted you dozens of times, hell, I don’t even see you at the DEO anymore. There’s a rift between us, Lena. I can see it. I just don’t know how it got like this and I’m honestly really scared that this could be it,” Kara vomits exasperatedly, waving her arms. “Tell me how I can fix this,” she begged. “Please,”

Lena looks down at something beside her, something familiar. A picture frame, with a picture of her, Kara and Alex inside. It didn’t take Kara long to notice that it was only broken on one side.

“I know.” she finally answers.

“Know wh—” And then it hits Kara. “Lex. Lex told you.”

“With his dying breath,” Lena confirms, smiling wryly. “I thought we were best friends, Kara. I thought we told each other everything.”

“We do!” Kara insists. She winces when she sees the glare Lena gives her. “We did.”

“I cried my heart out to you,” Lena reminds her, her eyes misty. “I told you things that I was terrified of being judged for, and you held me. You held me, and you knew you weren’t being truthful.” 

“Lena I...I meant to tell you,” Kara says, reaching out for her. "I kept putting it off because I didn’t want to hurt you more than you were already hurting.”

“Kara, you have no idea what my reaction would have been,” Lena tells her, her nails digging into her arm. “You complicated things that didn’t need to be. You had me believe for three years that you and Supergirl were two seperate people. I said such awful things about you, to...you. And you let me,”

“I did,” Kara agrees, swallowing. ”Lena...I’m so sorry,” she tries to reach out to her again, and watches in relief as the other woman walks into her arms. “I should have told you every time I had ever worked up the courage. You were supposed to find out from me, not your psychopath of a brother. Rao, I wish I hadn’t been such a coward, ”

“I really wanted to throw that bottle of Chardonnay at your big stupid head,” Lena sobs as Kara rubs her back in calming circles.

“I know,” Kara murmurs back. “Though you know it wouldn't have hurt me right?”

“Would you have at least pretended that it did?” Lena asks, looking up at her. 

Kara nods, a smile creeping up onto her face. “Of course,”

They stay there like that for a moment, Lena crying, and Kara comforting her. It was the first time in weeks that they had embraced each other, and it wasn’t until then that Kara realized that she missed it so much.

Lena’s stomach betrays her once again, and as she wipes the tears from her eyes, she asks with a laugh, “Is that Big Belly Burger offer still good?”

Kara laughs too, putting an arm around her. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> yaaay second Supergirl fic. That season finale was oof. I had to write a fic where Lena is being petty. But we all know she cant shut out her favorite dork for too long. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
